Forum:Bot changes
My bot NarveBot is now up and running, so I'm starting this forum thread to discuss changes that we want made. I want to make the following changes: * Move all articles in the category "Might and Magic X: Legacy" to a new category, "Might and Magic X", since none of the other M&M games have subitles in their categories. * Move all articles in the category "Might and Magic X: Legacy quests" to a new category, "Might and Magic X quests" (same reason as above). * Change links that include "(MMX)" (we don't use Roman numerals for any other game). This will either be changed to "(MM10)", "(Ashan)", or just the main name (for example, we have 14 links to "Karthal Slums (MMX)", despite the fact that I don't think there are any other Karthal slums. Do you agree? Does anyone have any other suggestions?Narve (talk) 14:47, August 11, 2017 (UTC) :These all sound good, no objections. I'll try to find what else can be changed. Energy X ∞ 13:33, August 12, 2017 (UTC) :Here's the thing: decap the Category:Heroes V Artifacts to Category:Heroes V artifacts. ::In addition, can the "| deck =" and "| deckq = " be removed from articles that use Template:DoCcard? Because those are unused parameters. Energy X ∞ 07:58, August 16, 2017 (UTC) ::: I'll make the Heroes V artifacts changes soon. Should I also change "Heroes III Images" to "Heroes III images" while I do it (all other image categories use "images", not "Images"). ::: I'll also remove the "deck" parameters soon.Narve (talk) 08:01, August 16, 2017 (UTC) ::::Yeah, go ahead with the images. Energy X ∞ 09:26, August 16, 2017 (UTC) All requested changes have been made now.Narve (talk) 09:52, August 16, 2017 (UTC) Can you change the sentence " Prevent retaliation damage dealt to this creature." to " No retaliation damage is dealt to this creature." The thing is, most sources I have found about that specific ability have the latter description, not the former one. Energy X ∞ 20:16, August 17, 2017 (UTC) : Yeah, I can do that later. Also, I have a suggestion: Move the category "Spell Icons (H4)" (and similarly named subcategories) to "Heroes IV spell icons" (and similarly named subcategories), since that's the format we normally use. : In addition, I'd like to do a cleanup of the "Might and Magic X" categories, particularly the subcategories of "Might and Magic X characters". Do we need geographical NPC categories (like "Might and Magic X NPC Castle Portmeyron" and "Might and Magic X NPC Desolated Wilds")? Does "Might and Magic X Trainer" need 25 subcategories, or can we place all trainers in one category (like we do for MM6, MM7, and MM9)? I'd also like to fix the names of the categories we choose to keep (move everything in "Might and Magic X Trainer" to "Might and Magic X trainers", for example). But I'm not going to move anything until we decide which categories to keep and which to discard.Narve (talk) 16:51, August 18, 2017 (UTC) : I'll see what I can do about the empty spaces left behind by the deck parameters.Narve (talk) 15:26, August 18, 2017 (UTC) ::The spell category can be replaced. Also, I can find a day to simply edit out this remaining code. As for the character category, it actually does sound like important, but, are there other ways to recategorize it? So it is not by town, but by region or something. For the trainers, we I don't think we need so many subcategories. Energy X ∞ 21:14, August 18, 2017 (UTC) The DoC pages should be correct now Should I just move all the MM10 trainers to "Might and Magic X trainers", like for MM6, or do you want a few subcategories?Narve (talk) 07:21, August 19, 2017 (UTC) :I have an idea. Just to confirm, those trainers can train skills from Basic to Expert and Master levels? Energy X ∞ 10:47, August 19, 2017 (UTC) :: Basic to expert, master, and grandmaster (in MM10). So you're thinking of "expert trainers", "master trainers", and "grandmaster trainers" categories? Sure, but I can't do that with the bot. One option would be to remove all the skill trainer categories with the bot, then I can manually add the "expert trainers" (and so on) categories to the relevant pages. Would you like me to do that? :: Also, in that case, should I do the same for MM6? I might be able to do that with the bot, since I've used the same language for all trainers ("teaches expert sword", "teaches expert body magic").Narve (talk) 11:11, August 19, 2017 (UTC) ::: So should I create expert, master, and grandmaster trainer categories?Narve (talk) 10:55, August 20, 2017 (UTC) ::::Aye, go ahead, then. Energy X ∞ 11:26, August 20, 2017 (UTC) Might and Magic X NPCs The MM10 trainers have been moved. I'll take a look at the MM6 trainers later, and see if I can handle it with the bot. Now: We have two categories, one called "Might and Magic X characters" and one called "Might and Magic X NPCs" (the second is a subcategory of the first). This is redundant, and we don't have NPC categories for other games, so I suggest removing the "Might and Magic X characters" category from every page that is already tagged with one of its subcategories (for redundancy), then move every category in "Might and Magic X NPCs" to "Might and Magic X characters" (and deleting the main NPCs category). Do you agree?Narve (talk) 12:25, August 20, 2017 (UTC) : The above change has been made. New suggestion: I want to move categories like "Might and Magic X NPC Castle Portmeyron" to either "Might and Magic X Castle Portmeyron NPCs" or "Might and Magic X NPCs in Castle Portmeyron" - preferably the former. I also want to place categories like this in a "Might and Magic X NPCs by location" category, which should be a subcategory of "Might and Magic X characters", in order to make the latter less crowded. : At the same time, I want to fix the pluralization and capitalization in the other categories - change the category "Might and Magic X Healer" to "Might and Magic X healers", "Might and Magic X Trader Armour" to "Might and Magic X armor traders", etc. : Does this sound like a good idea?Narve (talk) 18:59, September 20, 2017 (UTC) ::Yeah, those are good changes. Just mind to change NPC to character (since basically all NPC-s are characters). Energy X ∞ 21:17, September 20, 2017 (UTC) ::: Yes, that's a better suggestion. Thank you.Narve (talk) 04:52, September 21, 2017 (UTC) ::: Completed now.Narve (talk) 08:25, September 21, 2017 (UTC)